Ponyville High: Year 1
by Light Burst
Summary: Light Burst was never in a public school (let alone really out in the public), but when his friend Gear tells him to get a real education, he enrolls in Ponyville High, and what awaits him is not for the faint of heart...


Light Burst threw his saddlebag on, a long sigh escaping his mouth as he looked up at the building that towered above him. "Damn. This school is... a lot bigger than I thought." He puffed as the bustling crowd of students trotted through the front doors, mingling as they went. Sucked one by one into the black hole, Light felt himself gravitate to it with the others, but he went silently, keeping low profile as the new kid. He slipped into the hallway past the sea of ponies, looking at all of them as they came past.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" A voice came from behind Light, we caused him to spin around as fast as he could. It took a second for his vision to adjust, but when it did, it was a cyan pegasus that stood behind him. "I'm Rainbow Dash. My friend Twilight told me there was gonna be a new kid."

Light recognized the name 'Twilight', but he couldn't fill the gap in his brain that felt like he should've known who Twilight was. "Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle." Rainbow Dash giggled, partly at the stupidity of Light's question, "Only the smartest unicorn in Equestria."

"Well, I-I doubt that." Light raised an eyebrow, still trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, you better believe it." The mare chuckled. "And you still didn't answer my question. Are you the new kid?"

"Well, I'm not neccessarily a kid." Light turned around, beginning to walk down the hall again. Rainbow followed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just answer the question, dude."

"Yes. Yeah, I'm the new guy." Light sighed. "What more do you want to know, chick?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you could've just told me you didn't want to answer."

"Look, sorry, it's just that I'm new here and I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Well, look, for new students, they have one class in the morning up until we have lunch. What do you have?"

"Uh, let me try and remember. I've got... oh, yeah, Equestrian History."

"Ugh," Rainbow sounded disgusted, "that class blows."

"Yeah, what a great way to motivate me on my first day." Light looked at Rainbow Dash, a look on his face that said, "Way to go".

"Look, I have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch." Rainbow turned, going into a classroom with a sign next to it that read, 'Mathematics'.

"Better fuckin' watch your language, signs. I don't want nunya fancy language." Light muttered, leaving into the History classroom.

* * *

*LUNCH*

Light came into the cafeteria, which was larger than he had expected, and certainly the largest room in the building. He didn't get anything to eat and sat at an empty table away from every other table.

Rainbow came up from behind him, sitting next to him. She didn't have anything either. She nudged him with her wing. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know anyone here. Isn't this normal new pony behavior?"

The pegasus giggled. "Just come on, we'll sit with my friends." She grabbed his hoof and pulled him to a small table where five other mares sat.

"And who is this, your boyfriend?" An orange earth pony raised an eyebrow, a nearly inaudible giggle blocked out by her pursed lips.

"He wishes." Rainbow rolled her eyes, looking at Light. "No offense, new kid."

"Oh, so this is the new guy?" A pink earth pony called out, even though she sat right next to Rainbow. She was obviously stopping herself from jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah. I don't know his name yet. What is your name, anyways?"

"Light Burst." Light looked at the five ponies who sat near him.

"Oh, a man of few words?" A light, LIGHT gray mare spoke with the voice of a stuck-up, loaded chick from Canterlot.

"More like a pottymouth. You should've heard his language this morning, Rarity."

"Oh, puh-LEASE, Rainbow Dash. You have the most foul language I've ever heard." She rolled her eyes, putting quite a bit of emphasis on "foul".

"I suppose we should all tell him our _names_, since he doesn't know us." A lavender unicorn spoke from across the table. "Apart from Rainbow Dash, as I'm assuming he already knows her by now. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm the most gifted senior in the entire school."

"I'm Applejack." The orange mare spoke again, a bit of a country accent in her voice. "I'm not very smart, but I am the, uh, SECOND, best pony at sports in the school."

"I am Rarity, the most generous and, let's face it, beautiful mare in school. I suppose I am a tad bit smart, but my beauty is what gives me my popularity." The gray mare whipped her mane and fluttered her eyes a bit as she talked

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony jumped up out of her seat the time, confetti and streamers somehow flying out of her cotton candy-like mane. "I am only _THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _best party pony in all of EQUESTRIA."

"Big role, don'tcha think?" Light asked, questioning the mare's authority on what she claimed to be.

"Oh, well not really. I mean, it's really easy if you know what you're doing, but it's also hard because you spend so much time and energy and money to plan everything and do everything and it's just so exciting to see everything work out and be a success becauseyouneverknowwhenyoumayneedallthemotivationyougetfrombeingthebestandpartiesarejustsofunanditsalwaysbeenmydreamandgoaltomakeveryponysmileatoncesothatitcausesasmilequakeandthatwouldbejust-"

"Woah, woah, slow down there, bucko." Applejack said, putting a hoof on Pinkie's should to calm her down. "I get it. A Pinkie-Party is only the best party there can be. I think he knows that by now, right?" Applejack looked at Light with pleading eyes, which begged for him to say something to get the pink pony to calm it.

"_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh._" Light's chuckled sheepishly, but the chuckles were few and far between. "Listen, I think I gotta get to my next class." He got up and left to his next to his second class without response.

* * *

*END OF THE DAY*

"Hey," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, trotting up next to Light as everypony flooded out of the building. "Sorry for getting carried away there at lunch. It's just that I wanted you to know that being a party planner is no joke and it's hard work and that's always I try to get out, but for me it's a piece of cake and I really, REAAAAAAAAALLY love cake and-"

Light stopped her by holding up a hoof, "I'll stop you there before you get carried away again, Pinkie. Listen, I should be getting home. See you tommorow?"

"Yup! You bet, Light Burst!"

With that, Light nodded softly and left home, relieved to be out of there. 1 day down... a lot more to go...


End file.
